Movies and A Kiss
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: After Caleb being shot Aria turned to Ezra. But when that didn't work out too well, she turned to the person she never thought she would need to. Now she cant stop the sparks that fly between them. I own Nothing! Jaria


The only sound Aria could hear where her small sniffles and the heels she was wearing echoing with every step she made. Caleb was shot, Emily was ok, and A was still out there. Once she left the hospital, she needed to see Ezra; she had to talk to him after tonight. But walking in on him and Maggie together kissing, was enough to break her heart. A screaming match started with him and she left after breaking up with him, telling him to get loss.

She didn't know why she was walking towards Alis old place but soon enough she found herself standing at the door. Part of her wanted to talk to Jason and the other part needed to cry with someone about everything that happened that night. And Jason was the only one who wasn't at the hospital. She didn't want to take time away from Caleb from Hanna and she just didn't want to bug them.

She knocked against the door waiting as Jason walked to the door and opened it. "Aria? What's wrong?" He asked her softly as he stepped outside and closed the door after him. She moved and sat down on the porch steps before he moved and sat beside her.

"It's been a long night and I didn't know where else to turn too." She said in a rush hoping the tears wouldn't fall. She used her jacket sleeve to wipe her eyes before his arm wrapped around her, waiting to continue.

She started telling him about Caleb and Emily, leaving out any information on A knowing it was best to keep him in the dark. "Then Ezra was cheating on me and I caught him and I just don't know what to do any more." She said before she completely broke down. Jason pulled her to him kissing her head as she cried.

"You need a real man Aria. Not someone who will turn and cheat on you." He told her softly as he rubbed her back. Aria felt safe in his arms. Like nothing could happen to hurt her and she liked that. Even in the freezing cold air, Jason felt warm. Heat from her body was keeping him warm and with her in his arms, he had all the heat he would need. "Come on. Lets go inside and get you warmed up. Ill even let you pick out a movie." He said as he stood up and helped her up. Aria smiled looking at the man standing in front of her. Why did she ever think Ezra was what she needed? Jason smiled as he watched her before he kissed her forehead before leading her inside closing the door after them.

"**Calebs Awake. We are leaving Han here and heading to Spences for a movie night. You in? – Em"**

"**No im gonna stay here. Long story. Coffee tomorrow? – Aria" **

Setting her phone down, she sighed and curled up on to the couch. Jason had gone to put a shirt on and Aria wish she had stopped him. She had to admit he had a pretty great body and she liked looking at it. A sigh left her lips as she sat up and brought her knees to her chest holding them close. All she wanted to do was ty and relax. Everything had happened so fast she didn't know what she should be thinking right now, or if she should even be thinking at all. Jason had told her to pick a movie and all she could think about was the event that happened that night.

Jason walked back in to the room and sat down beside Aria, "So what movie did you pick out?" He asked. It was a little awkward right now but he was hoping they could fix it. He didn't want to be awkward with the girl had had known for years. But something between them was different. They were awkward tonight and it was starting to drive both of them insane. But he would never say anything and neither would Aria.

"What movie did you want to watch?" Jason asked her as he looked to her. Something about her caused him to stare just a moment longer than he should have and he watched as he cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"I didn't pick on yet. I was kind of hoping you would be ok with something romantic tonight. I just want to keep my mind off of today and I know of one that will be it's a romantic one and."

"Aria stop talking and put it on." Jason said cutting her off. His face showed a beautiful smile and he was glad that she was just here with him. Aria squealed and got put before she put the movie on and turning the lamp off beside her. Jason put his arm on the back of the couch and Aria naturally rested against him. She felt at home in his arms. Like nothing mattered anymore and A wouldn't try and get her.

Somewhere between the beginning of The Lucky One and the middle, Aria had fallen asleep. It was no surprise though, after the day she had, she was surprised she stayed awake long enough to get through the beginning. Jason picked her up and carried her up to his room laying her in his bed, only removing her shoes. After stopping the movie and turning the lights off, he headed up stairs.

Sitting up Aria looked around the room sleep clouding her eyes. Where was she? It didn't look like Ezra's. With that thought leaving her head, she slowly remembered where she was. She fell back against the pillow and smiled biting her lip. Jason walked in surprised to see her awake.

"I thought you would have been in a deep sleep by now." He said softly as he looked to her. Aria sat up and looked at him taking him in completely.

"I was. But then I woke up." She said with a small laugh. Jason moved towards her and sat down beside her, taking in the brunette in his bed, whose face glowed with a beautiful smile. He didn't want to talk any more. He moved his head towards and kissed her his hand moving to her neck holding her close. Aria was a bit surprised but it quickly left and she kissed him back pulling him closer.

Jason deepened the kiss, their tongues moving against each other's fighting for dominance. Aria laid back and pulled Jason on top of her needing to feel his body against hers. Jason used his hands to support his weight as they kissed his body pressed tightly against hers. Aria pulled back needing air and Jason moved his lips down her neck sucking and nipping his way down slowly.

"Jase.." She moaned out her body moving against his slowly. Jason let a small moan out of his own against her skin and pressed closer to her. " We should stop. Uh fuck." Aria mumbled feeling his lips on the sensitive spot below her ear.

"Do you want us to stop?" He asked as his hand moved down to her hips feeling the skin that her risen shirt had exposed. Aria felt like she was on fire and she was loving it. But she knew they needed to stop. She just left Ezra. She didn't want to be one of those girls.

"Yes. I mean no I don't want too but we need too." She said finding it hard to tell him to stop. Jason pulled back and looked down to her giving her a smile.

"We can stop. As long as its what you want. We have no rush." He told her smiling before he kissed her softly. Aria grinned before kissing him back holding him close to her. "You are making it hard to stop Dilaurentis." She said with a small giggle.

Jason rolled over and pulled her close to him wrapping the blankets around them. "Sleep now Aria. You need it." He said as he kissed her head rubbing her back. Aria closed her eyes melting in to him.

"Night Jason. Thank you for everything." She said smiling as she fell asleep, right where she belonged.


End file.
